Pewdiecry: The day you died
by Samdafurry
Summary: Feliks has a very serious disease and Ryan is the first to hear. What's worse is that he has a very short time to live. Will he confess his feelings toward Ryan or keep them boxed up, forever?
1. Chapter 1 - Feliks

Today he found out. Today was the worst day of Feliks' life. Today his career was over. His life hung in the balance. He sighed as he left the doctors office. He had gone in for his annual check-up and something disturbing popped up in his blood tests. He had an incurable disease. It was serious for the fact that it was untraceable to any source. The man known as Pewdiepie would be no more. _How am I going to tell my bro's..._ The Swedish man thought as he trudged his way to his car. He had less than a year to live, how the disease was rapidly growing.

Sighing, he sat in his car and held the wheel, tightening his grip considerably. There was some unfinished business he had with a friend. When he got home he would call him and book a flight for him to come to Brighton, UK. It was imperative that he came to visit him.

The swede started the car as he drove home. He was alone in his home. His thoughts quickly turned to that of Cry. His heart ached. How was he to tell Ryan about this. _How __**do**__ I tell Ryan.._ He thought miserably as he got through the door and tossed his keys across the kitchen table. He sat at the table and took out his laptop, quickly facebooking his friend to call.

An hour passed before the phone rang and Feliks jumped to answer it. "Allo?" He asked through the line. "Pewds?" Came a more than familiar voice on the other line. "Hey Ryan~" Feliks said, smiling for the first time that day. "Hey man~ Great to hear from you again~ Man. It's been forever since I heard from you." Feliks sighed as he relished in the comforting voice of the other man. "How are you doing?" Feliks asked as he leaned against his kitchen counter. "Good, good. How about you, pewds?" Feliks quietly winced at the question. He couldn't tell him. Not now anyway. It would break Cry. Down to the very bone. "Good." He lied. "I was actually hoping if you could do something for me." He began. "Anything for a good friend~" Ryan said, voice cheery. Feliks smiled. He loved to have other people happy when he talked to them. "I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Brighton to see me." It was quite on the other line for sometime. "That's in the UK, right?" Ryan asked, to make sure. Feliks smiled. "Yeah~"

"Great~ I'll be there in two days at best." Ryan said. "We can catch up when we meet, okay?"

"Okay~" Feliks said smiling. "Great~ Can't wait to see you man. I'll start packing now. See ya~" Feliks smiled as he said his goodbye before the happy American hung up. Sadness took over the videogamers body as he remembered what had to be done. He had to tell his friend that he was dying. _Not now._ He thought to himself. _Let myself be happy for a few more months._ Grabbing himself something to eat and drink, Feliks sat to watch a little tv.

His thoughts raced. Cry. Coming to his house. He was happy but couldn't shake off the looming dread he had. It was a heavy feeling and by the end of the night he was in tears. He had to face it one way or the other. He was going to die, sooner or later. He cried. He had to face it. He loved Cry. More than a friend should. He loved him like a family member. More than that. So... how was he to tell him. Tell him of the news of death. Tell him that his friend was dying. Tell him that he'd never see the swede again. Tell him, _I love you_.

The three words that were like poison to the man's lips. He said them again. "I love you." It was easier that when nobody was there but what would be the American's reaction. Would he hate him for it? Disown their friendship? Ignore and belittle the swede? "You're overthinking it, pewds..." Feliks told himself as he got ready for bed. "Don't think too much about it. It'll come on it's own and things will happen as they may." With that, Feliks fell asleep.

He didn't sleep well though. Nightmares ran through his head. Ones of Cry. Ones of videogame monsters and evil guys. Feliks woke up in a cold sweat. His death loomed over him like a bomb about to go off. "Ugh... Why can't I sleep.." He tried once more, failing in the attempt as he got up and got water. He looked himself in the mirror. He was dead pale. He sighed and thought, _What if I don't have more than three months to live?_ He shook his head and drank his water. _Stop thinking about it and go to sleep._ He smiled at the mirror. He thought his little pep talk had worked.

The next two nights were the same. Filled with nightmares and worries.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ryan

Ryan had been minding his own business at home, reading a few comics and watching tv when his computer dinged. Curious, he got up and walked over to the laptop. It was Facebook. He sighed. Who had come to bother him this time? He was surprised when he read the name. "Feliks?" The message read: **Call me when you can. It's important.** Ryan scratched the back of his head. He couldn't believe it. Pewdie messaged him. He had loved Pewdie, for so long. He sighed as he blushed. _Just think about it for a moment._ He told himself. _He's basically your crush, right?_ He asked himself. Don't_ call him yet. Think about this first._ He sat back on the couch and flipped through the channels.

His mind kept tracking back to the message. _Call me when you can. It's important._ Ryan kept turning it over in his mind. _What did he mean?_ He thought. He sighed as an hour passed by and his head was hurting from all this thinking. "Fine... I'll call him." He picked up his cell and hesitantly looked at the numbers. Sighing he punched in Feliks' home phone. It rung for a while until, "Allo?" That was Pewdie alright. "Pewds?" Ryan asked. "Hey Ryan~" Came a cheerful voice on the other line. Ryan smiled. His crush was talking to him. He was blushing a deep red as he continued the conversation. "Hey man~ Great to hear from you again~ Man. It's been forever since I heard from you."

"How are you doing?" Feliks asked one the other line. "Good, good. How about you, pewds?" Ryan answered cheerily. Suddenly the happiness drained from him slightly as there was silence on the other end. _Did he just... hang up on me?_ Ryan thought. There was slight breathing on the other end. _No. He's still there. What's up? What's going on?_ He wanted to ask the questions so bad but Pewdie spoke before he could give it a second thought. "Good. I was actually hoping if you could do something for me." Ryan was surprised by the request as he listened on, intrigued as to what it could be. "Anything for a good friend~" Ryan smiled as he answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Brighton to see me." Feliks said, sounding slightly shy on the other line. Cry stopped for a moment, heart beating out of time. _**He**__... wants __**me**__... to come see __**him**__? This can't be real..._ Ryan thought, freaking out a little and trying to maintain himself as he answered the swede. "That's in the UK, right?" He wanted to make sure so that he didn't get the wrong plane tickets and somehow end up in Bombay. "Yeah~" Feliks answered happily. "Great~ I'll be there in two days at best." Ryan said smiling widely on his end of the phone. "We can catch up when we meet, okay?"

"Okay~" Feliks said, voice sounding happy and cheerful on the other end. "Great~ Can't wait to see you man. I'll start packing now. See ya~" Ryan said happily before hanging up. There was a short goodbye on the other line before the call was cut. Ryan was absolutely ecstatic. He was going to England to see his crush!? He was almost jumping all over his apartment. Then he remembered. _I have to tell him. This may be my last chance to ever tell him._ Ryan sighed as he got out a backpack and his suitcase. "Gotta bring myself my laptop, charger, phone, phone charger." He was barely paying attention to his packing as he looked down and saw that he accidentally packed a vase. "Oops..." He quickly put it back and took out all the things that he wasn't supposed to bring.

He finished packing the necessities as he called his agency to book his flight. Right on time. There was a flight in two days going straight to England. Ryan smiled as he hung up. "Perfect. All planned out~ Can't wait to see him~" A sudden dread swamped the American. "Why did he hesitate to answer me over the phone?" He began to get ready for bed. "Is he really okay?" Ryan yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Better sleep on it."

He had a nightmare. Pewdiepie was in it and he died. Not in his comedic videogamer sort of way. This death was tragic and Cry was crying out for him. Tears running down his face. Outside his dream world he was tossing and turning, pillow wet from his tears as he muttered, "Feliks... no... come back... you're not supposed to die..." He cried out for him as he woke up viciously and shot up panting with tears in his eyes. "Why..." He panted. He got up and got an Advil creeping back into bed.

The next two nights were the same. Ryan waking up and leaving wet stains on his pillow from his tears in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - At his house

The two days had gone by rather quickly as Ryan stepped off the plane breathing in the air. "Damn. It was so cramped in there for so long." He walked down the hall to get past the guards and get his baggage. Getting his only suitcase he made his way to the area where everyone waited for the arrivals. As Ryan walked out there where numerous people holding up signs saying things like 'I love you, welcome back!' or 'Hey sweetheart! Over here!' or the occasional persons name. Ryan walked further in as he scoped out the area to find his _friend_. "He should be here. He said he was waiting for me." Ryan whispered to himself as he looked at all the faces, worrying slightly that this had all been a joke.

"Cry?" Came a voice to his left. Looking in the direction of the voice, Ryan's face lit up. Feliks was standing there, arms out for a hug. Ryan jogged over and dropped his bags as he wrapped his arms around Pewdie. "Glad you could make it~" Feliks said, smile on his face. "Great to be here~" Ryan said, smile equally large. Feliks smiled as he felt a warm rushing wave go over him. Ryan smiled as he hesitated to let go of the man. "So... Are we going anywhere first? Or, just straight to your place?"

Feliks picked up Ryan's bags. "To my house so that you can rest. I'm sure the flight here was tiring." Ryan was surprised when Feliks picked up his bags, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Y-You don't have to carry my luggage.. I-I can do that myself.. really.. I can.." Feliks smiled and chuckled slightly. "I'd say by the look on your face and the way your clothes sag, you wouldn't even be able to lift a feather. When we get to my home, I'll let you shower, eat and rest. You can tell me all about your travel once your done eating~" Feliks smiled as he started to walk to the exit. Ryan was left standing there for a little bit, smiling and blushing to himself. "I'm going to eat with him~" He squeaked happily as he ran after Feliks.

After loading the luggage into his car, Pewdie sat in the drivers seat. "You sit where you usually would drive in America. It's different here in England." After slight confusion, Ryan sat in the seat opposite to Feliks. "Thanks~" He blushed in slight embarrassment. "I don't travel often and I've never been to England." Feliks smiled as they drove. "It's okay." Ryan looked out the window to watch the passing scenes of the country he had never been in, smiling all the while. Feliks looked over every now and then at the dazzling man beside him. He smiled as he drew nearer and nearer to his house.

"What would you like to eat?" Ryan was surprised when the silence was suddenly broken. "Huh? I never thought about it... w-what is there to eat... I-I hope.." Ryan said as his voice trailed off. Feliks laughed. "There are so many rumours for the English having a bad sense in cooking. Some foods are not to my liking but there are other things as well. Vegetables and meats. Not just crumpets or Yorkshire pudding." Ryan chuckled nervously. "O-Okay.. good... I-I just thought.. y'know.."

"Media?" Feliks guessed as he pulled into the driveway. "Yeah." Nodded Ryan as he got out. He went to the trunk to get his bags. "Don't.." Feliks said. "I'll get them. Don't worry~" He gave him a nice smile. Ryan was a little bemused at this. "I can do it.." He said as he went to pick one up. Not wanting to seem rude to his friend, Feliks let him pick up a bag, giving up the fight. "Fine. Go ahead."

Ryan picked up a bag and happily walked behind Feliks, waiting for him to open the door. Once in Ryan put the bag down. "Now that you mention it, I am just a little tired."

"Get a shower and come and eat~" Feliks said as he left the bags in the living room. "We'll make up a bed for you later. Now follow me.." He led Ryan to the bathroom. "Here's the bathroom. If you need to get a change of clothes, you can go get them while I ready a towel." Ryan gave a nod as he ran downstairs to get his clothes out of his bag. He went to the living room and started looking for his bag. "Damn.. I knew I left it in here.."

As he looked he bumped into a table, knocking over a pile of magazines. "Shit.." Ryan ran over immediately to clean up the mess. As he was cleaning he saw a flask under one of the magazines. A neon orange flask. "Hmm?" Moving over the magazine, the youtuber saw that it was a medication flask which was half empty. "Huh?" He picked it up and turned it over to the label. It read: **Feliks Kjellberg**

Ryan was confused. Why would Feliks have medication? Was he sick? He didn't look it or show any signs... "Ryan?" Called Feliks' voice. Panicking, Ryan stuffed the flask in his pocket. "Yeah...?"

"Where are you?"

"I can't find my bag.. do you know where it is?" Ryan asked. "I left it by the door. I'm in my room. I'll be done in a bit." Ryan nodded. "Thanks..." He walked over to the door and sure enough, his bag was there. Worry ate at him like a never ending hunger. He grabbed a towel out of his bag and started up the stairs. He walked by Feliks room. "You okay..?" He asked, out of curiosity of the flask. He never brought it up. He stayed quite. "Yeah~ Why do you ask?" Feliks looked up. "Oh, nothing.." Ryan said as he smiled nervously. "I'll go, uh.. and get that shower now..." He left and walked to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and took the flask out. He looked at it. No other information but his name was on it. "Weird... usually medication as important info on it... why not this? Was it scratched out? Faded.. never printed..." Ryan shook his head. "Not important... leave it... they could be vitamins... special vitamins... leave them..." He put them on the counter, next to the sink as he undressed for his shower. His mind never left the worry he felt. Why was the question constantly popping up in his mind? Why this and why that... He showered, casting glances at the flask every now and then. "Why..." He whispered.

Finishing his shower, Ryan got out and wrapped the towel around himself. Walking over to sink, he looked down at the flask. "No.." He pushed it aside. "Stop being obsessed with it... you're at your crushes house... staying for who knows how long..." He looked into the mirror and gasped. He was as pale as a dead body. "No.. must be my imagination..." He shook his head and took the towel off to dry his hair. He got dressed as he made his way downstairs. "Feliks?" Silence reined. "Feliks..?"

"Yeah? I'm in the kitchen." Came a voice from somewhere in the house. Ryan sighed as he walked to the kitchen, hair slightly wet. "So. Food?" Ryan asked, smiling. Feliks smiled as he looked to him. "Hmm.. how about a ham sandwich for tonight? I wasn't planning on cooking tonight anyway."

"Sounds good~" Ryan said as he sat on a stool by the island. "So tell me. How was your flight?" Feliks got out two plates as he began to make the sandwich's. "It was good. Just for the fact that it was cramped and the baby behind me was crying."

"Brutal." Commented the Swede.

"Yeah. I took the kid and started to rock it, singing this one song I remember from when I was a kid. It was good to get up and stretch my legs a bit. I walked around a little and everyone stopped what they were doing as they started to listen to me. Even the flight attendants." He blushed. "It was kinda embarrassing..."

"I heard you sing. You're good. Not bad at all~" Feliks blushed himself as he kept his back turned to Ryan so the American wouldn't see. Ryan smiled and blushed himself. "Anyway... the kid fell asleep and everyone applauded me.. quietly of course.." Cry chuckled. "I guess it was nice." There was a klink as Ryan looked down to see a sandwich at his elbows. "It has mayo in it." Feliks said as he took a bite of his. "Hope it's okay with you~" Ryan smiled as he bit his. "It's great~"

A few minutes later, Ryan finished and collected the plates as he put them in the sink. "So.. what now?" He shrugged as he looked to Pewdie.

"Movie?" The Swedish man suggested. "Sure~" Ryan said, smiling as he stifled a yawn.

They walked over to the living room as Feliks fished through his DVD collection. "Hellboy?" Feliks suggested as he showed the case, looking to Ryan. "Sure~ Haven't seen that movie in forever~" Smiling, Pewdie popped the disk in and pressed play as he went to sit next to Cry. "Oh! Snacks? Drinks?" He looked to the American. "No thanks." Ryan said, waving an arm. "The sandwich was enough for me."

The movie started and they watched. When it came to the death scene, Cry's hand nudged Pewdie's and the Swedish man grasped it. They both blushed at the contact. As the scene progressed, tears lined Ryan's eyes. Feliks looked over. "Are you... crying?" Ryan looked to him and blinked the tears away. "Of course not.. who do you take me for?" Feliks smiled sweetly. "It's fine. It's an emotional scene. First time I saw it, I got teary eyed too.." Ryan looked back to the movie, letting his eyes tear up again as they watched the rest of the movie.

It was barely past the middle of the movie before Ryan started to yawn, eyes slipping close every now and then. Feliks took notice of this and looked to him. "Tired?"

"Nah.. not at all..." He yawned in the middle of his words. Feliks smiled as he continued to watch the movie. He felt a sudden weight on his shoulder as he looked to see Ryan asleep on him. Feliks blushed and smiled as he picked him up, bridal style with one arm hanging as he made his way upstairs to his room. He put Ryan on one side of the bed and covered him as the Swede went downstairs to clean up a bit before going to sleep. Coming back up he dressed into his pyjamas and slipped into the bed. "There's so much I want to tell you... so much that I've kept from you..." Ryan snored quietly, not noticing as he was in a deep sleep. Smiling and seeing his chance, Feliks leaned over and kissed the American's temple before turning out the lights and falling asleep.

Coincidentally, their nightmares linked.


	4. Chapter 4 - Linked nightmares

In his dream, Ryan ran. He ran for who knows how long. He ran away from his fears as he felt like something was hot on his heels. "Feliks!?" He called out in panic. "**Feliks!?**" He grappled at the darkness in hopes of finding anything to fight the monster with that was after him. "Someone... please help..." He breathed out, fear gripping his stomach. He looked and there was a light, however dim, he reached out for it. He opened his eyes a bit more as he tried to make out the shape in front of him. It was the shape of a person. He squinted to see. He gasped when he saw who it was. "Feliks?" The man looked to him, pain and fear in his eyes. The swede got up and scrambled toward Ryan, tripping every now and then. Suddenly something black whizzed by the two and separated them. Feliks was screaming but it was soundless. Ryan began panicking as he reached out towards the Swede. "Feliks!?" He called out in panic, trying to reach out to him to grab him away from the danger. Out of his dream world, Ryan was sweating as he tossed and turned.

Feliks had woken up in a dark, dark place. He didn't know up from down as he laid there. "Huh? Where am I?" He looked around and saw complete darkness. "Where am I?" He tried to get up but couldn't. "Why can't I get up..." He tried again. No go.. He gave an oppressed sigh as he lay there. It seemed like hours, and it probably was, that he laid there. The sudden sound of footsteps is what alerted the swede to an oncoming body. Fear and curiosity shook him. But the curiosity was stronger as he looked to the person coming at him. He squinted as he looked on. Who was it? They seemed so bright. He looked harder as he started to make out a familiar name from the body. "Ryan?" He looked up at the man. "Ryan!" He was excited but also in pain. He was suddenly allowed to get up and when he did, he started to run towards Ryan. He tripped every now and then till he was standing in front of him, not two feet away from Cry. Ryan's eyes held pain and fear. Fear of what? Feliks was about to take the others hand in his own when suddenly a black shroud wisped by the two and suddenly started to drag the Swedish man away. Feliks started to scream as the thing started to pull him away. "Ryan! Help me! **Ryan!?**" He grappled at the blackness. Ryan started to run after him, his voice soundless. "Ryan, please!" Pewdie screamed as he was being dragged away, Ryan getting farther and farther away. Outside his dream world, Feliks was panting and mumbling. "Ryan... help... help me... noo..."

Suddenly, they both shot up. Ryan, tears running down his face. Feliks shot up and panted holding his chest as he fought for breath. Ryan shook as he clutched the blanket. "W-What happened..." Feliks looked over as he panted. "R-Ryan... y-you're.. crying.." Ryan tried hard to dry his tears but new ones replaced them. "No.. I'm not..."

"Yes you are.." Feliks said, breath evening as he reached out to Ryan. Ryan jerked his shoulder away as he got up. Feliks was confused. "Ryan?"

Ryan got up and left, almost running to the bathroom. Once he got in, he locked himself in and slid down the door, shaking for what he saw in his dream. "W-What did it mean... What did the dream mean...?" New tears lined his eyes.

Feliks had gotten up and followed Ryan to the bathroom. Before he even got close enough to touch the door knob, the Swedish man could hear sobbing coming from inside. He felt heartbroken. "Ryan..?" Pewdie asked, voice soothing. "What?" The American asked through his tears as he grit his teeth. Feliks sighed as he leaned his back against the door to the bathroom and slid down. "What happened? Can you let me in so we can talk?"

"Nothing happened... I-I'm fine..." Ryan said, trying to hide the fact that Pewdie once again died in his dreams. He hugged his knees tighter as he cried softly into them. "Nothing happened..." He repeated, more quietly. Feliks got up and opened the door, Ryan tripping out slightly but quickly scrambling away to the other side of the bathroom as Pewdie walked in. "I want to know what's wrong... seeing you like this is painful.." Ryan looked up, eyes red. He suddenly outstretched his arms toward Feliks, like a child who had fallen off his bike. Feliks closed the door and quickly made his way toward Ryan as he hugged him close and let him cry on his shoulder.

Ryan clutched to the swede as if he were going to loose him again. Feliks held him close, as close as he possibly could. "Ryan... I must tell you something..." Ryan looked up, tears still in his eyes. "What is it?" Feliks smiled lightly as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "I love you..." Ryan's eyes widened. This couldn't be real, could it? Had he just said, I love you... Was he still dreaming?

"You just mean in a friendship sorta way... right..?" Half of him wanted so and half of him wanted more than friendship. "No. I love you more than a friend.." He gave a small smile as he hugged him and kissed his head.

Ryan looked up and blushed. "Can I say something?"

"Yes." Feliks looked down happy that the American was back.

"W-Well..." Ryan began stuttering. "I-I've liked you for a long time..." Feliks smiled. "Really?"

"Yes..." Ryan said, blushing as he lowered his head, embarrassed. Feliks smiled as he hooked his thumb and index finger on Ryan's chin and brought his gaze back up to himself. "Let me show you my love~" Ryan was blushing madly as the Swedish man got closer and closer to him. He didn't fight it. His heart fluttered rapidly as they got nearer and nearer. Feliks had closed his eyes as he locked lips with Ryan and kissed him. Ryan was shocked as he let the swede kiss him. Ryan melted at the kiss as he leaned against Pewdie. The man suddenly broke the kiss as he panted lightly for breath. Ryan panted as he stared at Feliks. "Do you mean it?" Feliks nodded. "Of course." Ryan smiled then yawned. "Tired?" Feliks asked. "A bit." Ryan admitted. "Let's go back to bed then~" With that, they left and went to sleep in the same bed. They were both happy.

For once in a long time they both slept happily, but something seemed off.


	5. Chapter 5 - Blood

Feliks was the first to wake up in the morning as he left Ryan to sleep in the bed for a little while longer. He went down to start making pancakes. Suddenly a sickness took over him as he went to the first floor bathroom as quick he could. He wretched, back arching and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and skin. He lifted his head out of the toilet and sighed... "God.. why all of a sudden..." When he looked down he nearly screamed. The toilet was filled with blood. Nothing but blood. No sign of food or anything.. just blood.. Feliks got up and ran to the mirror. As he looked, he was dead pale with a small trail of blood coming out of the corner of his lip. His stomach lurched again as he bent over the toilet to puke more blood.

Ryan was starting to hear the wretching as he woke up. "Feliks?" He looked to his right to see an empty space. "Must've gone down to make breakfast..." Getting up and out of bed, Ryan stretched. He looked at the crumpled clothes he was wearing. "Eh... better change... heh.. didn't think that they'd get this dirty..." Taking off his shirt and jeans, Ryan looked for some new clothing. "Damn... forgot my bags downstairs..." He left the room as he made his way downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ryan once again heard the wretching. "Feliks, you okay?" There was the sound of flushing as Feliks got up and went to the sink to wash the blood out of his mouth. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine... I'm fine..."

"Okay..." Ryan looked to the kitchen weirdly then went to his bags to get some pants and a shirt as he slipped them on. "What are you making for breakfast? Or should I?" Ryan called out as he walked to the kitchen to sit at the island again, only to find that Pewdie wasn't in the kitchen. "Feliks? Where are you bro?" Feliks, staggering a bit, made his way out towards the kitchen, collapsing in the hall.

Hearing the thud, Ryan got up and walked toward the hall. When he saw Feliks lying on the ground, he nearly screamed. "Feliks!?" He ran to his side and turned the man over. "Oh dear god..." He picked him up and took him to the couch. He went to the kitchen and folded a towel, soaking it in hot water. He put that on a plate as he went to get a pack of ice, in case the Swedish man had hit his head.

Quickly running back to Pewdie's side as he placed the hot towel on his forehead. "Feliks?" Ryan asked as he saw the man move. Feliks moaned in slight pain as he clutched his stomach. "I need to take you to the hospital..." Ryan said as he got up and picked up Feliks. "no..." Were the only words uttered from the swede. "Huh.. but... we have to..." Ryan pleaded. "no.. i'm fine.." Feliks said as he tried to get to his feet. Letting him stand, Ryan backed off for a bit to let him walk.

Feliks didn't even reach a step before he collapsed again, still conscious this time. "I'm taking you to the hospital.." Ryan said, helping him up and taking him outside to his car. "Fine.." Feliks gave up fighting as he nearly went limp in Cry's hold. "T-Tell me where to go... p-please.." Ryan asked as he helped Feliks into the car. "Let me drive.. I have a license.. a British license.. you don't..."

"But... you're sick... you can't drive!" Ryan protested. "As sure as hell, I'll try..." Pewdie coughed and blood came out. "I'm taking you to the hospital for sure, now.." Ryan said, his tone that of concern. Pewdie got out and clutched the car as he made his way around the it to the drivers side. "Move over..." He said. Doing as he was told, Ryan moved over as Feliks sat in the car. Shaking his head, Feliks looked around. "Where are the keys?" Ryan patted his pockets and his chest. "Not with me.. must be in your house.."

"Get them... quickly.." Ryan got out and into the house as he searched frantically for the keys, finally finding them by the man's computer. He quickly came out and back into the car. "Here." Giving a stern nod, Feliks started the car. He drove to the hospital, strange enough like a normal man despite the fact that he was dizzy and felt sick. Once there he passed out at the wheel. Moving the man's body aside, Ryan sat in the drivers seat and tried his best to park the car, failing three times and finally getting it right the fourth. "Damn... I'm a good driver in America.. why not here.. must be the rules of the road and the fact that my crush is passed out beside from **blood loss!**" He freaked out.

He quickly got out and went to Pewdie's side and opened the door to catch the man before he fell and drag him through the ER doors. "Please help! I have a passed out man here and he's suffering from blood loss!" Three nurses came to help. One got a stretcher and the other two helped load the Swedish man on it. Once on, they started to roll away and Ryan started to follow, distress eating away at him, mercilessly. One of the nurses broke off from the group and came over to Ryan and told him to sit down. "No! I can't! He's in there! I have to be in there with him!? **FELIKS!**" Ryan called helplessly after the swede. "Please.. sir... calm down.." Instructed the nurse. "Please.. you must calm down..." They were attracting attention as Ryan struggled against the woman's hold. "Please! You have to let me in there with him.."

"No sir. I'm afraid that won't be possible..." She finally managed to seat him as he buried his face in his hands. "Oh god... I'm a terrible person.. he was pale and everything and I didn't once stop to ask if he was okay..." Tears started to roll down the American's face.

For the rest of the day, going into the rest of the night, he stayed in the hospital, waiting for whatever news was to come.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lonely visits and moonlight

**Sorry for the extreme long wait but I had a lot of school work to do and stuff to catch up on. Once again sorry but so far the story is going well. What do you think?**

* * *

It had been more than eighteen hours. Ryan was pacing back and forth, sleep clinging onto him. "Aren't you tired?" Came a voice a little behind Ryan. Ryan stopped and looked around. "Who?" A young woman stepped forward. She seemed to work for the hospital. Her uniform was that of a nurse. "I-I am... a little... I'm just worried." Ryan admitted as he stopped pacing and sat down. "Worried? For who?" She asked. "I'm sorry for asking... I just clocked in. You don't have to answer~" She giggled and smiled at him. Ryan felt at ease as he relaxed for the first time in a long time since coming to England. "It's fine... I-I... I'm worried over a man... a friend of mine. We're really close and he got sick yesterday morning and collapsed three times. Two of which he passed out." The nurse sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder. "Oh.. I feel so sorry... I do hope he's okay..."

"So do I..." Ryan sighed as he sat back in the seat. The doctor suddenly came out and the nurse got up and left, winking at Ryan. "Hope you feel better~" He smiled and waved at her as he walked to stand in front of the doctor. "Yes... did you come to see me?" The doctor gave a nod and looked at his clipboard. "Ryan Andrews... I presume.." Ryan gave a nod. "Are you here because of Feliks Kjellberg?" Ryan nodded once again, heart beating fast. "Is he okay?"

"For now." The doctor said nodding. "He's in stable condition, for now." Ryan gave a sigh of relief. "C-Can I go see him" Writing something on his clipboard, the doctor nodded. "For a short while, yes. You may. Please follow me." Ryan sighed in relief as he followed the doctor to the room Pewdie was in. The door read 6B. The doctor opened the door to reveal the famous Youtuber lying in the bed, hooked up to life support and half asleep. "I need to advise you on one thing. He's weak so please. Don't exhaust him with too much talking." Ryan nodded as he cast wary glances to the Swedish man.

The doctor patted his shoulder. "God speed." With that he left, leaving Cry at the door. Sighing once more to regain his courage, Ryan walked in. "Ryan..." Feliks said as he heard the soft footsteps of the other enter his room. "Feliks..?" Ryan asked, afraid that his voice would carry out and seem louder than what he wanted it to. Ryan walked closer, nearly shaking. "What happened..." Feliks turned over on his back. He looked so pale. Almost dead. "I... I guess some sort of severe flu..." Feliks avoided the question because he didn't want to tell Ryan. Not yet. Ryan's hands shook as silent tears coursed down his face. "Don't.." He started. Feliks looked to him. Ryan's head hit the bed as he kneeled down a bit. "Don't scare me like that again!" Feliks smiled, petting his head. "Of course. I'm sorry.."

They stayed like that till Ryan fell asleep. Feliks smiled and asked the doctor if he could make up a place for Ryan to sleep in, within his own room. The moonlight flitted into the room as it danced on the walls, floor and ceiling. Feliks smiled as he watched. He couldn't sleep. Not now anyway. Ryan was sleeping softly next to him on a temporary futon they had made up for the other. Feliks got up in an attempt to stand and walk. He managed a few steps before feeling wobbly and a bit woozy as he sat back down. Staring out the window he began to recite an old poem.

_After every sunset I awake  
To catch His light for your sake  
Bruised and beaten, I follow  
Swallowing night's sorrow  
I pull the tears of the world  
And lift your oceans swirled  
Peeling the high tide away  
Saying, Look up, look, here's the way_

He shook his head lightly and looked to the moon. "I'm fighting very hard. I am. But my body wants to give up. I won't let it. I could use a little help." As if taking that as a sign, the moonlight shifted and flowed down on Ryan as if saying, _'the one to help is here'_.

Feliks gently nodded. "I see what you mean." He yawned as he got back into bed and laid, facing the moonlit window as he slowly faded into sleep.


End file.
